Childhood Nostalgia
by snowfox and redwolf
Summary: Childhood nostalgia, so many memories we love to have but hate to remember… and there are few flashbacks to those moments in the Get Backers’ lives when they were as normal as they could be. Fortunately, we managed to snag a few of them. Review!
1. GINJI: Tousled Hair

Childhood Nostalgia  
By: Snowfox and Redwolf  
  
"That's it! Chocolate! The universal language!"  
  
--  
  
GINJI: Tousled Hair  
[…and his lost sense of direction]  
  
Chapter Summary: Sometimes light finds its way to the Infinity Fortress and its inhabitants.

--  
  
The noise of fresh blood drops reached his sharp ears and he quickly pulled the little boy from that direction.  
  
"Come Ginji," Teshimine hated the sound of his ragged, tired voice, yet continued to call the child away from that area, "Not that way…"  
  
The thought of questioning his guardian's sudden command never even occurred to the boy at that abrupt moment, turning to grasp the tall man's strong hands as they turned to continue their walk though another alley, "Hai Teshimine-san!"  
  
The 100 mega watt [no pun intended] smile of his charge made the wrinkles on his face fade away and hide the ugly scar on his features for a moment, allowing himself to grin back at the young boy trying desperately to keep in step with his tall caretaker. He felt the boy was the only one who had ever squeezed a smile from his usually jaded looks. Hell, the boy had been the only one in the history of Mugenjou who was able to get a decently happy noise from the lips of many of the city's oldest living inhabitants and, he hated to admit it, that statement came from personal experience.   
  
"Teshimine-san," The said man heard the curiosity that laced the slightly childish drawl. He knew what was coming next, "Why didn't we go that way? I thought it was in that direction"  
  
Teshimine's rock hard expression never swayed as he was accustomed to the child's customary badgering, "Ah, it's that that's not way to the indoor market, it's this way."   
  
Whatever you need to say Teshimine; as long as the kid stays out of the darkness for a little while longer.  
  
"But…" Brow furrowed in confusion, the young Ginji stared at the dark pavement, wondering how in the world the indoor market place switched places with the open space market. He knew he had an undoubtedly trustworthy sense of direction but if Teshimine-san said it was in that direction… He stored it away for future reference. Ginji felt himself get even smarter and he thanked the gods that he had the sharp minded man for his protector.   
  
Sharp, yes; correct, no, "…If you say so Teshimine-san!"   
  
The child beamed up at the silver haired man, this time releasing his hand from the iron grip and rushing off ahead to search for the way to the indoor market, barely catching the slightly upturned lips of the other. His short blonde spikes danced on his forehead, tickling the little skin it fell on and causing the little boy to laugh and hop merrily on his place, full of that energy only a chibi like him could obtain.  
  
"Teshimine-san!" Ginji bounced up and down a few meters away from his grown companion, waving his arms around like there would be no lasting tomorrow, "Hurry! Hurry! Let's go!"  
  
The grown man wanted to laugh his head off at the sight, opting to save energy and instead using another grin, "Don't tell me, hungry already?"  
  
"Hai!" The future Thunder Emperor proclaimed proudly. He patted his tummy, wide, bright smile still intact.  
  
Teshimine reached the boy with only a few quick strides, messing up the thick, pointy strands of golden hair with his large hands; the tousled tresses matched the youngster's already disheveled appearance. He pulled Ginji's slipping shirt collar up in an attempt to once again to keep it on the small boy's tiny shoulders. His task was made amusing as the owner pursed his lips and smiled with the look in place.  
  
The older boy's silver hair glistened in the little light that made its way past Infinity City's large buildings as he gave the boy a mock sigh, "What am I going to do with you Ginji?"  
  
"Um… feed me?"  
  
The reply came so quickly, followed with the matching sound effect that was the boy's grumbling stomach that this time a small amused chuckled leaked through, his large shoulders shaking slightly under the strain of the cursed giggles.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go," He felt the child's strong grip take hold of his own calloused hands as they, once again, began their trek through the infinite fortress, "It's almost lunch time anyway."  
  
The blonde child sounded horrified, "Huh?! Lunch? But we haven't had breakfast yet!"

--

Notes: That was so cute I nearly puked as I wrote it. Review!!


	2. BAN: The child, the witch and the Jagan

Childhood Nostalgia  
By: Snowfox and Redwolf  
  
"Oh my God! I can feel all the molecules in my body… I'm gonna count them! 1…2…3…"  
  
Disclaimers: No own. Now read… then you review… or vise versa. As long as the last part's there.  
  
Reply: nanai- Was it? …Looked dirty blonde to me. [Maybe it was brown...] Hm… I'll check it! ;  
  
Note: Don't mind the attitude of little Ban-sama. = P He's just mad at granny. And yes, I know Ban is only 1/4th German.

--  
  
BAN: The child, the witch and The Jagan   
[… and the little nihilist that is Mido Ban]  
  
Chapter Summary: One never quite understood Mido Ban; one never even stood a change to get around his enigmatic psycho talk; the only other thing he inherited from the witch that was his grandmother.

--  
  
Germany. The rich West European country had a history like no other. The worst of the most immoral and unpleasant historians merely placing it down on their books as the hand that pulled the trigger on the two World Wars becoming as offensive as the constant memories of Hitler, the Nazi's and his ever haunting swastika; the better end of the history books faring as well as its branded cars and the world's fluffiest and smelliest X-Man, Kurt Wagner. In the end, the final summary of this country would fall victim to the words pride and great self esteem.  
  
Naturally, such a stereotype would get a person shot in the new millennium that is the world today, yet this would be allowed to let slip when one notices the slightly strange looking boy by his grandmother's side, walking through the large Capital that was Berlin. One would also notice the large scowl plastered on his face as he used his free hand to push, no, shove his equally strange purple glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
The conversation occurring between them would be one to listen to had you been searching for proof of the "German equals Pride" accusation.  
  
"Hey, old lady. Where the hell are we going?" Ban asked for the umpteenth time that morning; charming for such a young lad, "Aren't you getting tired of walking yet?"  
  
"Not quite," A chuckled caused his scowl to grow deeper, entering the boy's face so well one might as well assume he caused them from the many nights of deep dark and sullen looks he shot at nearly everyone he'd see, "Now, patience Ban."   
  
The said brunette snorted, earning looks from older individuals who believed such young ruffians should be locked up as insane and unfit in society. He wanted to yell at them all, it wasn't his fault he had been taken miles and miles from his home to see something he hadn't a slightest clue about at a stupid museum he never even knew existed.  
  
The thought lodged itself into his brain causing deep consternation to show on the young features of the pale boy, "Ne, Obaasan," Signs of his scowl vanishing as the curiosity overrode his temper tantrum, "What are we going to go look at anyway? Don't tell me it's another stupid museum full of paintings."  
  
Had he had normal, boring, disciplinarian guardians they would have had his tongue on a platter, soaked in the foulest tasting soap imaginable to man. Fortunately, for his sake, his grandmother had quite a muscular tongue on herself as well, excusing the boy's constant rudeness.  
  
Yet, despite all this, a twitch was evident on the old woman's face, art was her life and she usually reprimanded her grandson for speaking improperly about it; her solution was to drain his spirit then kill the empty shell that was the boy with endless talk of famous paintings and the artists that brought them to life.   
  
"Thank your lucky stars we aren't going anywhere near an art museum today boy," The grandmother scolded, her tone harsh and candy coated with a sadistic tone suggesting that Ban run if he truly valued his sanity, "Although tomorrow I might just speak to a friend about a plane trip. It's high time you went to visit the Louvre, Ban-SAMA."  
  
Ban's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, itching and nearly turning red at his ogling, "You wouldn't dare old lady!"  
  
"We're going to a different type of museum today," She continued indifferently, successfully ignoring her grandson's incessant whining, "I won't tell you more until you stop that rambling. Despite how strange it may sound you just might get a hernia… and at such a young age too."  
  
It would have been stupid to suggest such a thing to an older and more medically educated child as speaking rapidly would never, in anyone's wildest dreams [nightmares], cause the said decease. But it was a good thing for the old lady that Ban knew nothing of medicine yet, allowing her to use her idiotic excuse of a trump card on the boy once more.  
  
And it worked. The mouth stopped chattering right away; Ban knew what a hernia was and how horrible it looked; his grandmother had even shown him pictures of her own operation. She had them specially taken, what a weird old crone, "Yes grandma." Defeated and he knew it.  
  
"You just wait until we get there it's not very far," She tapped him on the nose, seeing his glum expression, "Now, look where you're going," That was as far as they got to an emotional "cheer up kid", "You wouldn't want a bloody nose when I tell you about what we're going to see."  
  
"Feh, what's the point?"   
  
They made their way past a cart selling little souvenirs and puppets to little brats wailing their eyes out as tired tourist parents bought them their wish, just doing so to get back to their over priced sightseeing.  
  
Ban sidestepped them as he noticed the mother cooing at how cute he looked and how sweet as well, grasping his grandmother's arm and escorting the old coot down the street.  
  
"It'll be boring either way,"  
  
"Boring you say?" The old woman looked thoughtful for a second, "I don't believe this one will be that way, even to one as bad-tempered and inattentive as you."  
  
"You say that."  
  
Silence reigned between the two relatives; one silently fuming, cursing all who dared to look him in the face, the other was grinning slightly as she enjoyed the aura her grandson gave off, of course, enjoying it wordlessly.  
  
Even as a child his body language was quite pronounced, echoing the signs he gave off that clearly yelled out, "I don't like you and the world... yes, you too dimwit." His gait was strong yet his legs weren't enough to constantly keep up with the longer yet slower legs of his grandmother, she noticed this and suggested they sit down.  
  
He shook his head, pride getting the better of his tired body.  
  
"Humph, I'm not old like you so I don't need to rest," The mini-Ban looked away from his grandmother stubbornly, a severe frown on his lips, "… but if YOU need to rest…"  
  
The old lady caught on easily, she had raised the boy and knew his pride could get in the way of many things. His only way of reaching out to the world was through subtle hints you needed to watch out for, "Well, I do believe I need to rest."  
  
Ban gave her a wide smile pointing towards a park bench before running to it to assure that it remains unoccupied, "Hey old lady! Over here!"  
  
Though half lidded eyes she saw the instant delight that brought the child back his youthful glow. He sat instantly and gave his grandmother a cheeky grin before turning to stare at a group of kids, probably local children, run about trying to play a rather messy game of tag. They were barely younger than Ban but he couldn't help but feel he was already light years ahead of them. Stupid kids.  
  
"Ban," He looked up to see his grandmother's serious face, "I believe its time for another lesson… on using those gifts I've given you."  
  
"H-here? Now?" His grandmother was a very secretive woman and refused to speak about such things in the open. Their "lessons" took place by the fireside, the kitchen, even the backyard but as rare as they were, they only occurred when it was just the two of them no more, no less.   
  
"Yes," She sighed deeply, "Ban, as you grow up, I get older. You know that very well. This trip will be the last lesson we'll have about your gifts… and it will be the most important."  
  
The boy's eyes widened, "J-Jagan grandma?"  
  
Wrinkles deepened as she smiled, "Quite right. You're a brilliant boy Ban. The final thing I'll leave you, despite your age, is the Evil Eye."  
  
She said it out in the open. She said it out in the open. Ban felt terror run through his veins. Despite his loud disrespect he wanted to keep his grandmother for as long as possible, she was his only accepted relative and many people wanted her head presented to them on silver platter for her curse and talents; speaking about her gifts, at the edge of a widely populated park. It was a miracle no one heard them and tried to chop them up for it.  
  
Ban looked up at his grandmother skeptically and wondering what on Earth was going on. Could it be that she was already anticipating the end of her life time, so much so she didn't care what happened even if such things were heard of by others and she was hunted down for it? It couldn't be.  
  
"Grandma…" But the old woman refused to speak of the subject any more and she cut him off, effectively silencing the boy who knew it was no use to speak with her. The subject was closed for now.  
  
"Now, I think I'm already well rested,"  
  
Ban found he could only nod stiffly, standing with a somber look on his face to help his grandma up.   
  
"Shall we go on?" The once rude atmosphere shifted to a sad, surrendering silence, "It's not far."  
  
The boy only managed a small nod as they continued on their way.  
  
--  
  
Note: Yes, that was very sudden. Ah, well. Review anyway. And the hernia thing? Don't mind me. I just imagine the old lady as someone quite weird, having control of the Jagan you need to have lotsa stuff in your mind right? Heh, and Ban's afraid of it. =P Review... if you're still here that is.


	3. Kadsuki: A man in a girl's world

Childhood Nostalgia  
By: Snowfox and Redwolf  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Peasant Sir, can you take our picture?"  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet… I think.  
  
--  
  
KADSUKI: A man in a girl's world  
  
[…and an over protective Juubei]  
  
Chapter Summary: A little bit of breathing space was all he asked for.  
  
--  
  
It was a while before he noticed the sway of his father's hips and the grace he used when walking or running. Of course, he was already used to it but that never made it alright in his young mind. Men were not supposed to run around looking like his mother.  
  
For the second time that day he accidentally called his father mother, which earned him a look and a long homily about watching out for those minute details. Then his father had left him standing there outside the house once more, in that bothersome long, pink kimono Juubei found gorgeous on him. Such traditional things were not meant for his eyes, Kadsuki swore, it was just hassle acting like a woman when he knew very well he was a male. If Juubei liked it so much why couldn't the other boy wear it instead of him?   
  
Speaking of the other boy…  
  
"Kadsuki!" They stood next to each other, long haired youth looking up slightly at the taller doctor-to-be, "Hey Kadsuki. You want to go down to the river today?"  
  
"If it will keep me from my koto lessons," Kadsuki joked, laughing. Juubei commented that it would be for his best if he had his koto lessons but joined in the laughter after his friend told him he was too serious about things. They made their way merrily through the bamboo forest just outside the Fuchoin clan's main home; towards the river Juubei had announced his role as protector to the young Kadsuki only a few weeks back.  
  
"Ne, Juubei," They were sitting by a dip in the ground, their feet creating swirls in the calm waters, "Were you serious that time when you told me my kimono looked good."  
  
The Kakei heir just peered at his friend, a small smile on his face, "Yep. I think pink is your color."  
  
Oh, god… Juubei don't say that. What was left of a man inside Kadsuki's brain swirled with confusion, to be a man or to go gay with the rest of his miserable world?  
  
"But don't you think it's weird that I'm a boy and I have to wear a kimono?"  
  
"Sure," Juubei made a funny face, "It was weird to me at first but if it's supposed to help you with your training you should do it anyway."  
  
Kadsuki retaliated with an even funnier face, lips pursed in annoyance; there was no speaking politics with a boy who refused to see the other side of the tradition, "I guess…"  
  
His friend noted the still unsure and depressed look in his face, and in an attempt to stand and make those gestures Kadsuki found endearing; Juubei the still not yet stick-up-the-butt man he will become, toppled into that cold blue body of water that was the river.  
  
The look of uncertainty left Kadsuki's face immediately, breaking into harsh fits of laughter when his wet friend poked his head out of the river with a fish in his mouth, looking adorably dazed and confused.  
  
"PFT." And with a "plop" the fish fell back into the river, swimming away urgently from the boy that had just tried to devour it whole, alive and kicking.  
  
"Aw, Juubei," Kadsuki was trying hard to suppress his laughter, "We could have had that for lunch!"  
  
The poor drenched boy attempted to climb out of the cold water, trying to gather as much dignity one could muster when one was sopping wet and looking shaken. Unfortunately, he lost his hold on one particularly smooth rock, causing him to topple back in a second time.  
  
"Here," Kadsuki decided that laughing this time wouldn't be nice, instead, offering his hand to his wet friend, "Let's go back. You should get out of those clothes. Your mom will get mad…"  
  
"Hey, yeah." Juubei accepted the offered hand, pulling himself out and shaking the excess water from his hair, wetting his other brunette friend in the process, "You think she'll make that funny noise again?"  
  
"I hope so," So the two weren't as nice and innocent as they let on. They were still young boys after all, Fuchoin, Kakei or no.  
  
As they trudged back, one soaked, the other only slightly wet, a thought occurred to Juubei, "Kadsuki?"  
  
"Hai, Juubei?"  
  
He looked at his string wielding friend, "Why did you ask me about the kimono anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just to see if there was an excuse to get out of it, "The young boy pulled, exasperated, at the kimono, "I can't breathe."

--

Note: LOL. Revvie!


End file.
